Lost PBS Kids Idents and Schedule Bumpers
Starting In September 1999, PBS Kids had "Character" Idents. The last one was in 2009. We currently do not know about most of these character's ident's existences, so expect this list to get bigger. Lost Character Idents * Adventures from the Book of Virtues: A pig turns into different animals. (FOUND) * Bill Nye the Science Guy - Kids ride on a bus turning in different directions with a STOP sign popping up. * Bob the Builder - Dash plays with shadow puppets. * Theodore Tugboat - Unknown. Exists. * Corduroy - All I know is this one took place in the city and had a yoyo. * Groundling Marsh - Dot and Dash look at each other through binoculars. (Partially found. A version without a character in it has been spotted and was most likely used as a template for some Show IDs including this one.) * Curious George - George the Monkey replaces Dash's face with George the Monkey's face in the PBS Kids logo on a yellow background with dark yellow squares with the show's logo on the top. (FOUND) * Elliot Moose - This one had a train filled with animals. * It's a Big Big World - Dash makes shadow puppets. (FOUND) * Liberty's Kids - Dash does Shadow puppets and figures. (FOUND) * The Berenstain Bears (1st Version) - It's unknown but its existence was confirmed by a user on the 2nd version's YouTube video. * The Magic School Bus - See It's a Big Big World * Kratts' Creatures - This one took place in a forest with the Kratt Brothers appearing in the PBS Kids logo. DOES exist. EVEN RARER THAN THE LOST EPISODES. * Storytime - Unknown. * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series, The Noddy Shop, Thomas and Friends, Angelina Ballerina - Takes place underwater. (Anne of Green Gables ID FOUND) (OTHER SHOW IDS STILL LOST) * The Puzzle Place: The PBS Kids logo was a jigsaw puzzle. EVEN RARER THAN LOST EPISODES. * Rosie and Jim - Unknown. * Tots TV - Unknown. * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon - Unknown. * Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle - Unknown. * The Huggabug Club - Unknown. * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza - Exists. Unknown. Probably very rare. * In the Mix - Unknown. * Timothy Goes to School - A lunchbox appears in a classroom with an apple, a sandwich, and other foods and another lunchbox appears zooming to the logo. Exists. RARE * Ghostwriter - Unknown. * My Bedbug - Unknown. * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies - Dash was on a safari and turned on a projector. * Redwall - Dash was a knight and Dot was a princess and rode on a dragon. * Wishbone - A person with a horse and Frankenstein appeared on a book before a dog's paw closed the book. * Mopatop's Shop - Dash has fun with shadow puppets. * Franny's Feet - Unknown. * Someday School - Unknown. * The Toy Castle - Unknown. * Mustard Pancakes - Unknown. * Danger Rangers - Unknown. * Toopy and Binoo - Unknown. * It's My Life - Unknown. * Peep and the Big Wide World - Unknown. * Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld - Unknown. * The Zula Patrol - Unknown. * Signing Time - Unknown. * The Saddle Club - Unknown. * Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works - Unknown. * Animalia - Unknown. * Design Squad - Unknown. * Biz Kid$ - Unknown. * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman - Exists. Unknown. * Super Why! - An animal turns into other animals. * WordGirl - Dash tries playing with shadow puppets. * WordWorld - A pig shapeshifts. * Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters - Unknown. http://timewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_TV_Idents_by_PBS BookOfVirtuesTVID.png|Adventures from the Book of Virtues (FOUND) AnneGreenGablesTVID.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (FOUND) WishboneTVID.png|Wishbone Th.jpg|Corduroy Theodoreicon1.jpg|Theodore Tugboat Icon blue-logo-kratt_over.gif|Kratts Creatures Icon blue-logo-noddy_over.gif|Noddy Icon blue-logo-wimzie_over.gif|Wimzie's House Icon F06.gif|Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman icon Screenshot 2016-04-06-19-16-34.png|Unknown Show. Updates 3/18/16: A screenshot of the Corduroy ID has surfaced. 3/19/16: A screenshot of the Wishbone ID has surfaced! 3/20/16: Screenshots of the Anne of Green Gables and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced. As well as videos of the Liberty's Kids, Anne of Green Gables, and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced! Also, the icon for Kratts' Creatures has surfaced. Link to Liberty's Kids ID (SKIP TO 0:38): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zd4eIZC_5Y Link to Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3zjlJjECuQ Link to Anne of Green Gables ID (SKIP TO 1:06): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_LASB1vaYw 3/22/16: The Curious George ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UirfBPbF9lU 3/24/16: The It's a Big Big World ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL7c2BTnai0 Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Puppet Shows